gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hide Behind
|image = Short6 The Hide Behind tree.png|first = The Hide-Behind|last = Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (pictured)|voice = |inspiration = Hidebehind|# = |case = |species = |abilities = Flexibility, size alteration|environment = Gravity Falls Forest|diet = |alias = |appearance = 3|alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon|friends = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |weapons = |fate = |quote = "Hide Behind? Oh, he's real alright. REAL AS MY BEARD!" —Manly Dan}} The Hide Behind is a very mysterious creature that inhabits the Gravity Falls Forest. History Background At some point before the events of the series, Ford came across and studied the creature, recording its abilities in Journal 3, but would have almost certainly struggled because it has "never been seen." His only source was an old signpost made by a lumberjack. Shorts In "The Hide-Behind," Dipper sets out to find the elusive creature in order to prove it exists. As Dipper concludes the interview with his great-uncle, the Hide-Behind makes its rattling noise and runs out from behind the Mystery Shack into the forest. After a number of hours chasing it, Dipper corners it behind a thin tree, which emits the rattling noise. After Dipper mistakes an owl with a maraca for it, he states that the Hide-Behind must be a legend and nothing more, as he walks off deeper into the forest. However, the Hide-Behind appears from behind the thin tree, and makes its rattling cry, as Dipper turns around, it hides behind larger trees, with Dipper unaware of its presence as it continues to stalk the young adventurer. Season 2 In "Into the Bunker," the Shape Shifter transformed into a Hide Behind after getting Journal 3, despite the journal having no clear photo of it. This fact implies that the Shape Shifter has seen the Hide Behind for real. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," the page for the Hide Behind in Journal 3 is shown when Bill's eye flashes through the journal's pages. Appearance The creature is very gangly, flexible, slender, and black, with small glowing yellow eyes. Its structure is humanoid but nearly skeletal and resembles a tree and The Beast from Over the Garden Wall (without horns). Its limbs are incredibly long, with large hands and long fingers each ending with sharp fingernails/claws. Abilities It is flexible enough to match the trees it is hiding behind. It has the ability to change size from the height of a tree to the size of a rock. It's probably magic. Sightings Trivia *This creature is based on the Hidebehind, a creature from North American folklore. *In "The Hide-Behind," Dipper's camera captured film of the Hide Behind. It is unknown if Dipper left the camera in the forest by accident, or if he ever recovered it. *In "Into the Bunker," the Shape Shifter transformed into the Hide Behind, despite the journal having no clear photo of it. * The Hide Behind is seen on the Gravity Falls season 2 poster. * The creature possesses an uncanny resemblance to Groot, one of the characters featured in Marvel's Guardians of The Galaxy. * Ford believes it is either a magical creature or a malnourished Peeping Tom afraid of eye-contact. ru:Прячущийся (существо) es:El Siempre Detrás (Criatura) Category:Shorts creatures Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Males Category:Creatures